One-Shot Requests
by ParisisIndeedSplendid
Summary: Please see my bio/profile page for rules and details. (I also am no longer taking requests via review. Thank the annoying guest reviewer that keeps commenting on all of my stories)


_AN: Before we start, I would like to say thank you to maryranstadler1 for submitting this request! This one really inspired me (plus, how did you know my favorite hetalia pairing?!) Requests are still open, feel free to send them in! Onwards!_

 _Another quick note, this takes place before episode 61 – the one where Italy drives himself and Japan (you know, the one where Japan basically dies). And I realize that the original Volkswagen had different controls than today. I used today's to make it easy to understand._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. They all belong to the creator!_

 _Warning, this is OOC as all get out.  
_

"Stay off the Sidewalks"

Germany hadn't believed the other nation when he had said that he had never learned how to drive. "You're telling me that no one has ever gotten into a car with you and taught you how? How have you been getting around?" Italy giggled. "Why do you think I always go to meetings with you?"

He groaned. "You were alive _long_ before the invention of the automobile. In fact, when America introduced it, you seemed really excited to have one." "Sí! And I have LOTS of them!" "…Yet you don't drive them." "Well, no one would teach me! I asked France but he was busy, so was America! England scares me, and Prussia's usually out with Spain and France!" "So now that you finally have to drive yourself somewhere, you decide to ask me? _Years_ later?!"

Germany had no desire to help Italy learn at first. He had a schedule to keep, and stress was _not_ a part of it. However, after an hour of unrelenting whining, the German had no choice.

Italy found himself practically vibrating with excitement in the front seat of a _Volkswagen_. "WOW this is your car! Oh my gosh, I'm in the _front seat_ of _your_ car! I can't believe it! I'm gonna learn how to drive and it's going to be so cool! I can't wait to be able to drive myself to the store and the market and maybe go and visit people! Maybe Romano or Big Brother Spain or Big Brother France or…"

" _Wow, I knew that he'd be excited, but I didn't expect this much excitement_ " For a little while, Germany didn't start the lesson, preferring instead to simply watch the smaller country. " _He always gets that light in his eyes whenever he's excited for something. His eyes are even wide open now._ " Rarely had Germany been able to look upon his eyes for very long. Now, a full ten minutes into an ecstatic Italy's speech, he was able to really appreciate them.

" _He really does have nice eyes. They're a rich, golden color. I wish that I could see them more often. Maybe one day, we can visit his house sometime. He always seems to open his eyes more there. Or- wait._ " Was he actually contemplating ways to be able to see Italy's eyes more often? Why? " _Come on, Germany, focus!_ "

"Italy, do you want to get started now?" "YES PLEASE! I can't wait to- !" "Alright, let's talk about that later. Now, do you see those pedals by your feet?" North Italy disappeared below the dashboard for a moment as he searched. A second later, he sprung back up. "Yep, I found them!" "Good, now the left one is the brake and the right one is the gas. You use the brake to slow and stop the car, and the gas makes the car go faster. Does that make sense?" "Yes sir!" "This lever in between us changes the car's gears – N is for Neutral, D is for Drive, R is Reverse. P puts the car in park. Got it?" "Yep!" " _Again with those eyes, he's paying attention so well right now._ " "This key goes there, in the ignition. It starts the car when you turn it to the right. Do you understand everything that I just told you?" "Yep!"

Finally, _hesitantly_ , Germany handed Italy the key. "Alright, go ahead and start the car. Make sure to press on the brake once the car is started." Italy nervously fiddled with the key before using it. He jumped and grinned as the engine roared to life. " _Germany, don't you stare at those eyes again. Don't you dare- "_ Too late, he got caught up in honey eyes for the third time that afternoon. "Is your foot on the brake?" "Uh, now it is!" "Ok, slowly put the car in reverse, then take your foot off of the brake. We're going to back up then drive forward." Everything was going so well, what had he been worried about?

With one quick and fluid motion, Italy had switched the car into reverse. However, before Germany could stop him, he had stomped the gas and sped backwards – while staring forward. "ITALY STOP!" He jerkily applied the brake and the car jolted to a halt. "What? You said we were going to go back then forward." "You need to apply just a little of the gas, you don't need to slam on it."

 _"He always seems to get that slightly guilty look whenever he realizes he did something wrong."_ "I'm sorry, Germany. I didn't know." Germany sighed. "It's alright. You didn't know. Just remember to go slow." "Yes sir!

"Uh, G-Germany?" "Yes?" "Now what?" Germany sighed again. "Here, we're going to apply a LITTLE gas and keep going forwards. Make sure to stay in between the painted lines." Italy then stuck his tongue out as he concentrated – putting the car into drive and releasing the brake. He barely tapped the gas pedal and the car crawled forward.

Ten minutes later, the car had successfully crawled ten feet. "I'm doing it, Germany! I'm driving!" Germany, meanwhile, was mentally banging his head on the wall. _"I should tell him to go a little faster. I mean, he seems to be handling this ok."_ "Yes, are you ready to go a little faster?" Italy forgot to look at the road as he turned to Germany. "YES! Can we?!"

Germany instinctively threw his arms around the Italian and put his hands on the wheel over his smaller ones. "Keep looking forward. Yes, just press it just a little more. Focus on keeping constant pressure on it and staying in the lines." "Oh, like coloring?" "…Ja. Like coloring."

The two kept their close position for a long while, Italy squeaking excitedly every minute or so. _"What am I doing? I'm basically holding him."_ Germany glanced over at the small nation's face. Italy's eyes were still open, alit with pure joy and excitement. His breathing was twice as fast with how excited he was. " _He smells like spices – oregano and rosemary, I believe. Has he always smelled this nice?"_ Germany was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Italy at first.

"Germany! Do you think we can try going even faster?" Without waiting for a response, the car lurched forward again. "ITALY!"

Yes, Italy was definitely air-headed. Then again - Germany later smiled as he reflected - Italy was his idiot. He was looking forward to the next driving lesson.

 _AN: Ack, I'm sorry this is so late (and rushed – I had trouble with the ending). I hope that you liked it!_


End file.
